


We Wish You A Marauder Christmas

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Music, Christmas Presents, Good Peter Pettigrew, James Potter is a Good Friend, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape Friendship, Magic, Mentioned Peter Pettigrew, Nice Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Sad Sirius Black, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Young James Potter, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sirius rolled his eyes, James had been talking of nothing but Christmas and home for 3 weeks, all about stockings over the fireplace and all the imaginable treats and delicacies one could try. ..."I hate Christmas anyway. Just a bunch of boring parties in fancy clothes with people I don't even like." Sirius shrugged....It will take the combined forces of the Marauders to bring back Sirius Black's Christmas cheer this holiday season...
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	We Wish You A Marauder Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: the characters do not belong to me but are the property of J.K.R and Warner Bros. No copyright infringement is intended. I make no profit from these works. All stories are for fun and entertainment only. 
> 
> I welcome reviews/comments of people who enjoy my works, but am also happy to consider a thoughtful review of my work, even if it includes constructive criticism. 
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read. I hope you enjoy it.

It was a week before Christmas and while most students were packing to go home to their families or playing wizard chess and exploding snap in the common room, James Potter was feverishly wrapping Christmas gifts for his best friends - Sirius, Remus and Peter. Having been raised an only child, it was primarily at Christmas that James felt like he had siblings and he was determined to make it a memorable occasion. Despite being busy with last minute homework, James had been working hard in Charms and Transfiguration and had perfected the perfect spell to add a magical touch to his gifts. When he had finished wrapping the presents, he muttered an incantation and waved his wand in a complicated movement over each package and smiled as the paper changed magically to show his friends names intermixed with broomsticks, snitches, and lions on a background of red and gold of course.

Hearing footsteps on the stairs, James quickly flung his carefully wrapped gifts in his trunk, flinging the invisibility cloak over the top for good measure before sitting on his bed and grabbing the nearest book, attempting to look the picture of innocence as Sirius Black entered the room. James raised a hand in greeting, pretending to be focused on his book as Sirius flung himself on his bed and stared sullenly at a patch of dusty floor a few inches away from him.

"What's wrong with you?" James said curiously.

"Nothing." Sirius sighed, deciding not to mention that his parents had written him a letter expressing their wish that he remain at Hogwarts for the holiday. Walburga Black never missed an opportunity to express her disappointment in her eldest son. He was snapped out of his reverie when James piped up again.

"You packed for tomorrow? I can't wait to see my mum and dad." Sirius rolled his eyes, James had been talking of nothing but Christmas and home for 3 weeks, all about stockings over the fireplace and all the imaginable treats and delicacies one could try.

"Decided I'm going to stay here." Sirius mumbled into his pillow.

"Huh?" James asked, standing up and moving closer to properly hear what Sirius said.

"I said, I'm staying here!" Sirius repeated crossly.

"Why?" James said, perplexed.

"I hate Christmas anyway. Just a bunch of boring parties in fancy clothes with people I don't even like." Sirius shrugged, reaching under his bed for a Muggle motorbike magazine.

But James caught the slight quiver of Sirius's bottom lip and the way he avoided eye contact, Sirius was lying. Something had obviously happened. Only yesterday Sirius had been all excited to go home and see his little brother Reggie.

Frowning, James said nothing but returned to his bed, pulling the invisibility cloak off his trunk with a flourish, he hung it on the end of his four poster and began to unpack all the books and clothes he had spent so much time packing that week.

"What are you doing?" Sirius asked, looking up from his magazine.

"Staying here." James said with a determined tilt of his chin, daring Sirius to argue with him. Sirius protested at first but was secretly grateful he would have his best friends with him, as Remus and Peter had followed James' lead and decided to stay too.

* * *

Christmas morning dawned cold and clear as three sleepy Marauders woke to piles of presents beside their beds. Sirius who hadn't been expecting anything at all considering his parents didn't even want him at home, choked back a lump in his throat at the sight of a red sack with his name stitched across it in gold from James' mother. He determined to write her a thankyou letter later, after presents of course. Of the many treats and thoughtful things Mrs Potter had sent, his favourite by far was a knitted Christmas jumper with a proud hippogriff embroidered on the front. He slipped it on over his pyjamas and crossed his legs amidst a pile of discarded wrapping paper to snack on some chocolate frogs he had received.

In a fit of Christmas spirit , he threw one on Remus' bed but his friend was notably absent. "Hey, where's Remus?" He called to the other boys. Remus was nowhere in the dorm and hadn't opened his small pile of gifts. The remaining Marauders made their way down the stairs to the common room where they found their friend removing a tray of fresh baked sugar cookies from the fireplace where he'd been baking them over the flames. He'd made an entire tray for each of the Marauders as he hadn't had money to purchase any gifts.

The Marauders went back upstairs to finish unwrapping presents and then spent the morning in the common room, sitting by the fire and admiring their gifts as well as playing a few rounds of exploding snap.

They were by no means the only Gryffindors to remain at Hogwarts for the holiday. Lily Evans had been devastated to receive a nasty note from her sister calling her some form of Muggle insult and had been so upset she missed the train home.

The Marauders welcomed her into their games (James was particularly enthusiastic about including her) but she preferred to read quietly by the fire, admiring a new bookmark her friend Sev had made her.

Growing bored and subsisting entirely on a breakfast of sugar cookies and chocolate, Remus and Peter decided to teach James and Sirius some Muggle Christmas carols they had never heard before. Sirius quickly settled on his favourite "God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen," though he quickly amended a few of the lyrics to his taste, remodelling the carol after his new jumper, and forever imprinting God Rest Ye Merry Hippogriffs in the Marauders memories.

Peter proudly charmed his Christmas jumper to flash different colours and sing Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer, to the great amusement of Remus.

James was still singing his favourite when they went down to lunch. Like Sirius he had adopted a carol of his own and amended it slightly. After the 17th rendition of Deck the Halls With Boughs of Lilies at full volume, Lily Evans flung a mixture of mashed potatoes and peas at him, splattering his glasses and causing them both to be sent from the table by Professor McGonagall and forced to assist the school elves with the dishes.

The four marauders went to bed that night with glad smiles, nobody argued when Sirius declared it "the best Christmas ever" as they drifted off to sleep to the soothing song of Rudolph emanating from Peter's jumper.

* * *

Two days later, James began planning the festivities for next Christmas, insisting that it was never too early. And by January, Pre-Christmas celebrations were in full swing in Gryffindor Tower, captained by James and an enthusiastic Sirius who had had such a wonderful Christmas that he'd forgotten to be mad at his parents, which Remus declared was a Christmas miracle...


End file.
